


Shared Sorcery

by LetoaSai



Series: Mage Master [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Big Brother Figures, Demisexual Riku, Heartless - Freeform, Heartless Hunting, Light and Dark Partnership, M/M, Mage partners, Mages, Magic, Peer Pressure, Riku can master magic but not normal conversations, Riku just wants to be alone, but also hates being alone, darklings - Freeform, everyone loves riku's, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Riku had mastered his unique magic, but he never learned to deal with people his own age. He could look for monsters without flinching but a girl coming onto him sent him spiraling into a quiet panic. He no longer knew how to be a normal person and didn't feel the urge to try. It made looking for a magic partner miserable. He never guessed a candidate would find him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 
> 
> *nervous laughter* what's one more Kingdom Hearts series.......

Riku was sure there must be something wrong with him. How was it possible to stare down monsters, but cower in crowds of mere human beings? He could travel to the darkness realm without flinching but thriving cities left him claustrophobic. He was well aware of his skill with his keyblade, and vastly underwhelmed by his own inability to hold a decent conversation with someone his own age. 

The closest he ever really got to were Terra and Aqua. They were only a few years older than him and they’d often trained together when they were younger. Things had been simpler then. He had been an anomaly quickly swept up by the older magic wielders. 

There had always been two main types of magic that controlled all others. Light and Dark. It was these magics that united to defend the innocent against the creatures born from malice. Each magic was unique to the user that wielded it which left it capable of forming in thousands of different ways. 

Riku's magic however had formed strangely. Neither light nor dark but somewhere in-between. He’d been called the mage of gray, the Twilight Torn before he’d even had his first magic lesson as a boy. He’d been so stupidly proud of it. Over the years it had just become tiresome. 

He’d spent his childhood training and then put what he’d learned to practice. He roamed the world, trailing behind whatever Heartless or Darkling he came across. Occasionally one of the other masters would contact him to head to a certain area but he was largely left to his own devices. Also, largely left alone. 

Some days it chafed more than others. 

There weren’t as many mages as their used to be, and while most had a partner, Riku didn’t. Even out of those remaining, no one complimented him. Most other mages near his age wanted nothing to do with him. It had been hard to be shunned as a child, but he'd grown used to it.

Cloud had Squall. Cloud’s darkness melted together so seamlessly with Squall’s light that it was impossible to tell where one stopped and the other began. Both men were alike in personality, soft spoken and meticulous. Their loyalty to each other was unrivaled. 

Aqua’s partnership with Terra was much the same. Terra had originally tried to wield more light magics but they continuously slipped through his fingers. It took Aqua encouraging to embrace his dark magic to make them an incredible team. 

There was no one that could thrive being Riku’s partner. His magics lingered in both the light and the dark. It left anyone partnered with him for too long feeling frustrated and useless. Candidates fled long before any kind of bond could be formed. At the end of the day, Riku was better off alone. 

It didn’t really mean he liked it, but he got used to it. It did unfortunately mean that there was nothing he could do when his senses lead him in a direction he didn’t want to go. He had no partner to lean on. No one else to take the hunts he didn’t want to take. 

It’s how he ended up in another city. Granted, it wasn’t a big city, more like a large town really. It was also hot. 

Riku sighed, he could hear the ocean but couldn’t yet see it. His phone said the name of this place as Destiny Island so that explained the climate. He’d been following his nose for the better part of an hour, seeking out the foul creatures that had been lurking when a number of distractions appeared. The form those distractions held where that of other teenagers. If Riku had to guess he would have assumed they were around his own age, but he couldn’t feel more disconnected from them. 

Because of his magic potential he’d been taken from his parents as a child to train. It hadn’t inconvenienced anyone given the number of siblings he’d had. His family had also been greatly compensated. Only Riku had a bitter taste in his mouth over it. He didn’t remember the last time he’d even seen his family. 

There’d been little love lost between them after he realized just how happy they were to get rid of one more mouth to feed. Frankly, he’d probably benefited from the arrangement the most but he hated the practice. 

Riku managed to glance in the other teens direction without being too obvious. They were all normal. Painfully normal. There wasn’t a drop of magic in them and they’d never been scouted for the kind of training he’d gone through. They probably didn’t even think of who got rid of their rampant Darklings. It was just done for them. 

Riku had always thought he was too old for these envious thoughts but they always appeared when surrounded by his peers. He’d wandered through the town and didn’t even bother trying to blend in. He stuck out painfully given that everyone else his age seemed to be in a matching white and blue uniform. 

School must have just gotten out. He hadn’t accounted for that. 

“Excuse me,” Riku began, pausing by a man selling ice cream from a little cart. This was obviously a busy time of day for him. He gave Riku a polite glanced but continued passing out the ice cream in exchange for munny. 

Riku took a deep breathe and remembered what Master Eraqus always said about manners. They might not have cost a thing but they could still be hard to come by. 

“I was wondering if any shops around here have been damaged lately. Have you heard of anything like that?” Riku asked, getting the man’s attention now.

“Now why would you want to go and ask something like that?” he asked, giving Riku and his strange attire a once over. 

“I’m looking into it.” Riku said simply. “Anything you could tell me would be helpful.” 

The ice cream seller just frowned harder. “We don’t need any trouble or snooping around here from the likes of you. Go on now.” 

Riku nodded once in acknowledgment before moving on. That road was a dead end. He’d find someone else that would talk to him. 

Places like this always made his skin crawl and painfully reminded him how much he didn’t fit in. He didn’t fit in anywhere but with the other mages, and only some of them would call him friend. Terra and Aqua were his only real friends and Cloud and Squall looked out for him like older brothers. The other masters he barely saw anymore were far too busy to spend with him now that he was trained but that was part of the process. 

He roamed the streets and found several other people to talk to. Some were no more willing to speak to him than the ice cream vender but there were a few that were very helpful. The town hadn’t seen much damage but the shore had. It was an easy thing for people to mistake from storms or winds. 

Sometimes he forgot that he lived in a world of monsters so regular people didn’t need to be bothered. 

He was crossing the street at a slow intersection when he started to hear whispers and giggling. It was another thing he was used to but it didn’t stop the dread from kicking up in his chest. There was already a gentle thud behind his eyes. He'd been told a number of times that he'd grown up to be attractive, but that didn't mean he knew what to do about it. 

It took a lot for him to not react when a girl grabbed his arm and two more friends appeared behind her. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she smiled up at Riku in… well he didn’t know quite what it was supposed to be. Too friendly maybe. He sucked at this. 

“Hi,” She greeted, oddly breathy. “I’m positive you aren’t from around here.” 

“No.” 

“Great, because if you were and i hadn’t noticed you before, well what kind of person would that make me?” 

Riku stared down at her, confusion nipping at his flight or fight reflexes. This was incredibly uncomfortable. “Would you mind letting go of me, please?” 

“Letting go?” She almost pouted and gripping his arm a little more. “We were just about to invite you out. On a hot day like this we were thinking of getting something to cool us down.” 

“I apologize.” Riku said, hoping to cut off the actual invitation. “I am working.” 

“You sure don’t seem like you are,” She offered a laugh and squeezed his arm this time. “Why don’t you take a little break?” 

“No thank you.” 

She pouted a little harder and Riku had to wonder about the technique. If the point was to get him to do something he didn’t want to, then it was majorly flawed. “Just for a little while?” 

“No.” Riku repeated. “Working.” 

The girl exchanged looked with her friends, the other two stepping forward to crowd them. Really, what did they think that would accomplish? He could have bailed the second he’d heard them approach. Not wanting to seem rude was the only thing that kept him here. That and not wanting to look like a freak. 

“It will only be for a little while.” She bit her lip and stared up at Riku, trying for coy maybe. Riku didn’t get it. 

“Please let go of me.” He repeated, hoping this didn’t turn into some situation where he’d hurt her feelings. Did this count as a rejection? 

Riku could tell by the way she squared her shoulders and inhaled a little deeper that she was about to get louder with her invitation but she was knocked into, hard, from her other side. A fourth girl appeared, a red head who didn’t look like she put up with most nonsense. 

“He said no. Quit being so damn clingy. He doesn’t like you.” 

Ponytail girl scowled. “No one asked you Kairi!” 

Kairi snorted, dramatically bringing her arm down between Riku and the other girl to separate them with a chopping gesture. “There you go, man. You’re free.” 

Riku took a step to the side and actually found his lips curling into a smile. “Thanks.” 

“Kairi!” 

“No problem.” Kairi beamed, ignoring the other girls completely. “These girls are like octopuses when they see a cute guy and you totally qualify. You’re not from around here i take it?” 

“No.” Riku said, deciding this girl was by far the most helpful around here. It was worth the risk to ask. “You heard about any damage around here lately. A few people have pointed me towards the shore but can you think of anything else?” 

“Damage?” Kairi repeated. “Let me think…” 

The octopus girl was back, trying to wrap herself around Riku’s arm again. “You don’t need to think up some excuse to talk to Kairi. That all sounds so boring anyway. 

Riku shook her off and leveled her with a stare that usually made Heartless too wary to make the first move. It didn’t seem to have the same effect on these girls who merely swooned. 

“Jeez, you’re one of those guys that doesn't know your own strength, right?” Kairi chuckled. 

“What?” 

Kairi waved the comment off. “Nothing. The shore sound about right. Maybe the play island too. You have to row to get there. Been a lot more rubbish washing up and things like that. It’s a terrible mess every time we head over there.” 

Riku nodded once, mentally adding that to the list. “Thank you.” 

“No problem. Try to avoid octopus.” 

“Yeah, thanks.” Riku said, giving the other three girls a glance before heading off again. The way they stared after him was disconcerting and he didn’t understand why. He’d never been so attracted to someone that he stopped thinking altogether. He’d never looked for a romantic partner, only a working companion. Someone to compliment him. There were time it felt like a contradicting but he couldn't get his hopes up in two areas. 

He took off, hoping to get out of sight before they followed him. It happened on a occasions in different places. It was never a pleasurable experience. Once he found a moment of quiet and was sure he hadn't been followed, he pulled out his phone. He wasn't feeling entierly confident and decided to dial one of the few numbers that had never really failed him. 

“You okay?” Was the first thing he heard on the other side. 

“Yes. Just whining.” Riku muttered, hearing the relieved sigh on the other end. 

“What’s wrong?” Squall asked, pausing when there was more muttering on his side and Squall responded, “It’s Riku.” 

“Tell Cloud i said hi.” Riku muttered. “Sorry to call out of the blue. You working?” 

Squall grunted. “Looking for a place to eat. It’s fucking cold here.” 

“Trade you, it’s hot as shit here. Where are you?” 

“Arendelle. You?” 

“Destiny Island.” 

Squall snorted. “Sounds whimsical. What’s the matter?” 

“Feeling inferior.” Riku grumbled. 

There was a pause before Squall made an understanding sort of noise. “Some girl hit on you again.” 

“Three.” 

“At once, shit.” 

“Well i guess it was just one with very close support.” 

Cloud was the one who made a noise this time, indicating to Riku that the phone had switched hands. The two of them could do that and never lost track of a conversation. “The price you pay for being pretty. You are allowed to say no. Say you’re already seeing someone. Say you're busy.” 

“I know, i know. This is just stupid. Why are monsters easier than people?” 

“We can’t kill people.” Cloud said bluntly. “We have to deal with them. Monsters don’t want to get to know you.” 

Riku made a face. “Is it wrong that i find that preferable?” 

“Of course not.” Cloud said. “Why do you think Squall and i are almost always off the grid?” 

“I know.” Riku repeated. “I just feel stupid.” 

“We’re not much better, you know?” Squall said. Guess the phone switched hands again. “For all you think you’re unapproachable, you’re not. You’re charming. People take one look and Cloud and me and run the other way. Sometimes that’s great and others it’s a real pain in the ass.” 

“I don’t want to be charming.” Riku grumbled. 

“Awe, is he pouting?” He could hear Cloud further away behind Squall’s chuckle. 

“Tell Cloud to kiss my ass.” Riku muttered. 

“Oh, snappy.” Squall said but sounded fond. It was one of those things that Riku actually treasured. Squall and Cloud didn’t care about most people. The fact that they even answered Riku’s phone calls put him on a pedestal. When Riku had been picked on by other mages as a child, Cloud and Squall had been there. No one had dared ever bully him with one of them nearby. 

“Sorry.” Riku heaved a sigh. “Maybe i’ve been on my own too long.” 

Squall hummed and Riku could tell by the noise that he was having some silent conversation with Cloud. “We could meet you somewhere? Some halfway point. Atlantica, maybe?” 

“No. No. Don’t change your plans because i’m feeling sorry for myself. I’m surrounded by people my age and i don’t know what to do about it.” 

“You know,” Cloud cut in. “You can find a friend that’s just a friend. You don’t have to look for a partner. No pressure. Someone like Terra or Aqua.” 

“I don’t know how to do that either.” Riku sighed. “Everyone just whispers when i walk by and it’s hard enough getting someone to talk to me to search for Darkling clues.” 

“Yeah, that is a shit part of the job.” Cloud agreed. “There has to be someone. Even Squall and i can manage if we have to. I’ve way more faith in you.” 

Riku frowned, “Well, there was this one red headed girl. She helped get that other girl off of me. I still don’t know how i could turn that into anything. I don’t even know where to find her.”

“Just keep in mind that it can be done. If not her, someone else. Are you sure you don’t want us to come see you?” 

“I’m sure. I’m not a child anymore.” 

“You’re seventeen.” Squall mused. “Still a child. I’ll call you again soon.” 

“Right.” Riku muttered. “Don’t do anything dumb.” 

“No promises.” Cloud said before offering a goodbye.

Those two usually did make him feel better about himself, but this trip felt more stifling than usual. He was normally much better at ignoring the comments around him. He'd acquired a thick skin as he'd grown up. 

He headed down to the shore and didn’t have to look hard to find the mess. The piers were damaged along with some of the boats. The beaches looked torn up and he really would have thought it had been caused by a simple storm if not for the smell. He could smell hints of warped darkness but couldn’t find the source just yet. 

It wasn’t coming from the water, but he hadn’t seen anything in town either. He spent half an hour with his eyes cast to the sky just to cover all of the basics. He needed to make sure nothing snuck up on him. 

He sat in the sand in sheer frustration. This wasn’t like him at all but he’d long figured out the cause. It was the smell of sea water and sand. Beaches had always felt nostalgic and they’d invaded his dreams since he was a kid. Hot days and cool water had been his escape from training, but somewhere along the lines it had changed from a longing reprieve to a bittersweet memory. 

His dreams had been filled with sunshine, warmth, and laughter. Something that never seemed to transcend into his everyday life. He would wake with a longing he didn’t want anymore. Every beach he’d ever been brought those dreams back to the forefront of his mind but none of them were quite right. They were all missing something. This one was no different. If anything the hints of darkness made it worse. 

By the time evening had arrived he was no closer to finding the Heartless nest than when he began. Deciding to regroup he headed back to town where, if possible, the whispers around him doubled. It seemed in a small place like this, rumors spread like wildfire. Everyone was now aware of the stranger roaming the streets. 

All he needed was a hot meal and a place to hold up for the night. While this made things difficult, it wasn’t impossible. He stumbled upon a little place that sold burgers. It was quick, easy and cheap, all things Riku could handle while out on his own. If it meant walking past hordes of teens that were stuffed into the booths lining the walls, well, he was a warrior. He could handle this. 

He placed his order and leaned against the front counter to wait for it while pretending he didn't notice the cashier trying to get his attention with a lot of fluttery eye contact. He could just sleep in his car if looking for a hotel for the night didn’t pan out. His car had been hidden well outside the city limits given how it’s modifications weren’t exactly standard for regular non-magic people. He’d always hated the attention it brought him even if he loved the thing to death. 

While waiting he finally glanced up at one of the guys who had been trying to get his attention for a solid two minutes. 

“Hey. Hey you. Hey man, are you in a gang?” 

Riku blinked. 

“Can’t you hear me? I asked if you were in a gang. Your clothes are so strange.” 

“What?” Riku stared back, feeling unsteady. He was dressed differently from the islanders but he didn’t really think he was dressed all that oddly. 

“Yeah. So are you? The silver hair real too or is it just to catch the eye of all the ladies?” 

“It’s working.” A nearby girl chuckled. “Really, really working.” 

Riku frowned, looking between them. Was this normal? Mocking? Genuine curiosity? He never could tell. He settled on saying. “It’s natural. Not in a gang.”

“Even better.” Another girl said, or was it the same girl? Riku couldn’t...recall. He felt his heart rate kick up while his eyes flit to whoever happened to be talking. Comments where thrown at him at a rapid pace but he didn't seem to know how to catch them. 

“Did you move here?” 

“Are you some kind of delinquent?” 

“Why don’t you sit with us.” 

“Sit over here!” 

“You don’t even know that guy and you’re throwing yourself at him.” 

“Well yeah, he’s cute.” 

“Hey how old are you!?” 

"Why won't you say anything?"

"What's your name?"

Riku stayed silent, just wanting to get his food and leave. Leaving without his food was tempting. Why was this scarier than a battlefield? 

“She asked you a question.” One of the guys said, his tone pulling out a reflexive look from Riku. He stared, sizing up the other teen before tossing away any notion of fighting him. It wasn’t worth the effort.

Riku ignored the rest of the comments and tried desperately not to think about the dozen teens shouting questions at him. Everyone was looking at him, just to see what he would do. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his bag of food was placed beside his elbow. He’d hoped it wasn’t too noticeable but the snickers he’d heard right after dashed those hopes. Why did he have to always look so stupid around others?

He grabbed his bag and headed for the door, ignoring all offers to sit and eat. He couldn’t breathe. Why did people do this to him every time? 

Riku made it outside and took several deep breaths to steady himself. It didn’t work but he’d take any illusion he could. The sooner he finished up around here the better. It was better to keep moving and never linger for anyone to really remember him. 

He’d only made it around the first corner when he heard feet pounding towards him. After him? He didn’t want to deal with another clingy girl, he just wanted to eat and be alone. How pathetic. 

“Hey wait!” 

Riku turned, surprised to find a boy with the brightest blue eyes nearly crashing into him. He wasn’t out of breath but he was still flushed with… what? Riku didn’t know, he didn’t know anything. He especially didn’t know why he felt heat creeping up his neck. His stomach suddenly hurt strangely and fuck this boy was cute. So cute. This didn’t happen. He didn’t feel things like this ever. He never had before… 

“I wanted to apologize.” He said in a rush. “Everyone in there was so rude and i swear they aren’t usually like that.” 

Had he been inside the burger place? How could he have not honed in on this boy instantly. 

“Um…” 

“They were just trying to act cool, you know?” 

Riku shook his head, the motion feeling too jerky. 

The blue eyed boy smiled, the look...kind. “You just look super cool and they wanted you to like them. They were trying to be impressive and mature and instead just came off as jerks. I’m really sorry about that. I hope they didn’t turn you off too bad.” 

Riku shook his head, tripping over his own tongue. “I don’t really... talk to people.”

The boy nodded. “I can’t seem to not talk to people so i get it. Everyone’s different. I just had to apologize for their behavior.” 

“Thank you...” 

“I’m Sora, and just in case no one has said it yet, welcome to Destiny Island.” 

“Riku.” he muttered. “Um, thank you?”

Sora rested his hands behind his head and looked up at Riku casually. “Sorry to interrupt your dinner like this. Are you sticking around long?” 

Riku shook his head again. It was the only gesture his fried out brain seemed to be capable of. “No. Until i’m done my job.” 

“Oh yeah? That kinda sucks.” Sora paused. “Were you headed anywhere to eat? If not there are some benches over there? I’m not trying to force company on you or anything but i do love to chat.” 

“Um,” Riku sighed, glancing over his shoulder and seeing the benches Sora had nodded to. Cloud has suggested he make a friend. He didn’t need a partner, but a friend could be nice. “Yeah. Okay.” 

“Great!” Sora said, leading the way. “I heard you met a friend of mine earlier today. Kairi. Tough red head. She said you were getting mobbed.” 

“Oh, her.” Riku muttered. “Yeah. That, um, helped a lot.” 

“Yeah, Kairi can’t stand pushy people. It’s a teeny bit hypocritical given how bossy she can be herself sometimes but you didn’t hear that from me.” 

Riku felt his lips twitch into a smile. “I’ll never reveal my sources.” 

Sora threw his head back and laughed, the sound creating this warm feeling pooling against his bones. What was this guy? Riku was never comfortable around people he didn’t know but this didn’t feel like that. 

“Thanks, i appreciate that.” Sora slumped down on the bench. “This is a really great place, so i’m sorry you haven’t received the warmest welcome. I heard some people were being all suspicious. They don't mean it. Some people are just easily spooked.” 

“Not you though.” Riku muttered. He took a seat and agonized for a moment whether or not it was okay to eat in front of this boy. Sora though just gestured to the bag as if guessing his inner turmoil. 

“Eat, please! And i guess i’m not? I dunno never really thought about it. You don’t feel like a bad guy though.” Sora said. 

“Feel?” Riku asked, relieved he could eat. He hated the fact that Sora giving his okay made him feel better about it. Fucking Anxiety.

“Well sure. You didn’t feel like a bad guy. What’s that, like a gut feeling? Do you get those?” Sora chuckled. “Some people just feel better than others.” 

Riku hummed, taking a bite of his burger. He could actually relate to Sora’s explanation. He worked on gut feelings. On smells. On hints of magics he could catch in the air. Things normal people didn’t notice. “I get those.” 

“See you get it.” Sora said. “So where are you from? I’m from here, obviously.” 

“Um,” Riku shrugged. He couldn’t say he was raised in the Land of Departure since that was where mage’s were trained. His parents place had stopped feeling like home years prior too. “I moved a lot.” He said lamely. “Spent a lot of time in Disney.” 

“Disney!” Sora perked up. “That’s so cool! That’s like one of the biggest places in the world! It’s supposed to have all this fun stuff there. Like amusement parks and stuff.” 

“It does.” Riku nodded. 

“Awesome! Have you ever been?” 

Normally such simple questions would have felt invasive. For some reason, Sora’s excitement just felt genuine. “A time or two,” Riku nodded. “There’s a lot to do there.” 

“Ugh, some day i’m gonna go there. I’m gonna ride every roller coaster and sneak into a ball that’s held by royalty and only for fancy people.” 

A laughed was surprised right out of Riku. “What are you going to do once you sneak in?” 

“Eat?” Sora shrugged. “Gotta be good food there, right?” 

Riku laughed a little harder, if only Sora knew. They continued talking while Riku ate and it was almost like Sora knew how uncomfortable Riku really was. He talked enough for both of them, happy to get a brief comment from Riku here or there. 

Honestly, it was the longest conversation Riku had ever had with someone that wasn’t a mage. 

They didn’t know how long they were even sitting there until a large the group of teens leaving the restaurant rounded the corner. Really how many people needed to travel together? He’d definitely never been to dinner with that many people before. 

“Hey, Sora’s making friends!” One of them commented, something in their tone putting Riku on edge. Would they mock Sora for sitting with him? That was the last thing he wanted. 

“Guys…” Sora shook his head. “Can you not act like idiots, please? No one is impressed.” 

Riku heard them go back and forth with Sora but it slowly drifted away. His attention had been drawn away by a whiff of darkness. It wasn’t as potent as it could be, meaning it was a Heartless instead of a Darkling. He heard the scuffle closing in. Streetlamps threw shadows in all directions and Riku was on the alert. 

“Right, Riku?” Sora asked, only then realizing Riku wasn’t listening. “Riku? You okay?” 

“Move.” 

Sora shifted, “What?” 

“Move!” Riku hauled Sora up by the neck of his shirt and threw him to the ground in front of the other teens only an instant before three heartless pounced on the bench, cracking it in half. 

Riku heard shouts, screaming and running. Heartless did inspire a panic when seen by regular people. 

“Not today..” Riku grumbled, this was beyond inconvenient but it did confirm to him that there _was_ a nest nearby. His magic pulsed and his weapon appeared in his hand, a keyblade. The Heartless were often drawn to magic and lunged at him with chattering noises. With two swipes Riku had gotten rid of the first. He’d tucked and rolled completely forgetting about his audience while the fight was underway. Banishing the creatures and protecting everyone else was his current mission and he didn’t like to fail. 

“C’mon, c’mon.” Riku muttered, leading the Heartless on a short game of chase. They were easy to destroy one at a time, it’s when they came in groups that they became a problem. 

“Riku!” Sora’s yell finally got through to him. Riku looked up just in time to see five more Heartless wobbling towards the other teens. 

Riku held his keyblade out, his magic aiming carefully. “Thundara!” Lightning streaked out of nowhere, taking down all five Heartless at once. Only a straggler or two remained it it took him only a moment longer to catch those too. 

The silence that grew hurt Riku’s ears more than the magic or the fighting had. All eyes were on him, more than there had been with to start with. He was definitely going to end up sleeping in his car. 

“Your a mage.” Sora said, blinking owlishly as everything that had happened that last two or three minutes finally sunk in. 

Riku nodded once, his confirmation gaining more looks and gasps than anything they’d just seen. Normal people really were easy to spook. 

“That’s awesome!” Sora beamed, suddenly right in front of Riku again. “That explains so much! You’re like mysterious but obviously good, the magic explains everything. Riku, that’s ridiculously cool.” 

That overwhelming feeling came back, some kind of fluttering in his stomach. “What?” 

Sora nearly bounced on his feet. “I’ve never seen those monsters before! Is that what you were looking for?” Sora gasped. “Is that why you were asking about damage around town today!? Is there a nest around here!? This is scary and so exciting!” 

“Sora. Stop.” Riku said, fighting a smile. “There isn’t some army around the corner. Everything is fine. I’m just after some stragglers.” It wasn’t necessarily true but there were so many people around and one thing Master Eraqus has always drilled into him was not scaring people for no reason. 

He looked up at the gathered crowd and swallowed. He hated doing this, soothing people was not in his repertoire. He tried but fumbling his way through it didn’t help anyone. 

“Are there more?” Someone asked. 

“How did you know they were here?” 

“Did they follow you here?” 

Riku offered a shaky sigh and held his hands up. “Everything’s fine.” 

“Yeah, you saw! Riku got rid of them all!” Sora said, hands on his hips as he grinned wide at the crowd. “C’mon i know you all got scared but there’s nothing to worry about! With a mage around town we’re like, the safest we’ve ever been!” 

The rumble of agreement that seemed to receive had Riku’s shoulders sagging in relief. 

“So we’ve got nothing to worry about. Riku totally just saved my ass. You guys see that? Pulled me right out of the way.” Sora paused and pouted. “Awe you did tell me you wouldn’t be here long, i guess that really does mean there aren’t more then, what did you call them? Stragglers?” 

Riku nodded once, floored by Sora’s intuition. How he could use his own babbling to calm everyone around him. He was too clever. “Right. I’ll get rid of everything before i go.” 

“That’s amazing.” 

Riku wasn’t sure why he was feeling so shy. Sora was like looking right into the sun. Bright, hot, and a force of nature best left untouched. 

“I have an idea! I can ask around for you.” Sora said, back to bouncing on his heels excitedly. “Find out if anyone knows everything. It’ll be faster than you doing it alone.” 

Or at all, but Riku kept that thought to himself. 

“Thank you.” Riku muttered, barely speaking loud enough for Sora to hear him. “That would be helpful. Tomorrow morning i’m going to that island just off the shore. You know it, right?”

Sora snorted. “Absolutely It’s the play island. You know come to think it if it has been wrecked there lately too. Good idea.” 

“Kairi mentioned it.” Riku muttered. “I’ll be there tomorrow if you learn anything.” 

“Kay.” Sora said, fidgeting. “Do you need a place to stay tonight?” 

“Thank you, no.” Riku managed a smile before teleporting away abruptly. Teleporting was such a waste of magic and exhausted him but he just couldn’t stand there another second. Sora was okay, but the people who had been there originally had pulled out their phones and with such a small town, everyone would know within the hour. He couldn’t stand around and get mauled by questions. Aqua and Terra were so much better at crowd control. 

He’d gone back to his car, magically camouflaged to be unnoticeable. It had been his gift from Cloud and Squall when he’d passed his master test. It had been tricked out with so many magical enhancements that it was probably more impressive than he was. 

He’d eaten and confirmed there was a nest nearby. It was a mildly successful night. He’d met Sora. He might even be able to consider him a friend. Success?

Climbing into the back of his car which was much bigger on the inside than it appeared, he collapsed. The car held almost all of his possessions and still had room to spare, that was part of the magic. The entire back seat was stuffed with so many pillows that it made an emergency bed that he used more often than not. The windows were tinted dark too, not to keep onlookers away, the camouflage did that, but to keep out sunlight while he slept. 

It was early, but he slept whenever he got the chance. He’d barely closed his eyes when his phone buzzed. He’d expected Cloud and Squall but instead it was a text from Aqua. A picture of Terra hold a child that couldn’t have been more than two. 

With an amused snort, Riku called her and dove right into the conversation. “I know you said you were thinking of starting a family but you sure rushed into things.” 

“Shut up.” Aqua laughed. “There are a bunch of kids here and they wanted to play and he just got suckered in.” 

“That’s Terra.” Riku chuckled. “Where are you?” 

“Neverland. Lots of kids around here.” Aqua mused. “You make it to Destiny Island okay?” 

Riku grunted. “Yeah.” 

“Uh oh. What was that?” 

“Don’t mother me.” 

Aqua huffed. “You can’t tell me what to do. What’s wrong? Too many people?” 

“Yeah.” Riku muttered. “Way too many. Some were nice?” 

“You don’t sound sure about that. Undecided?” 

Riku rolled to lay on his side and sighed. “Confused.” 

“Talk to Aqua, my dear.” She said, a hint of humor in her tone. There was also a suspicious undercurrent to her voice he didn’t like. “Did you make a friend?” 

“What?” 

“You made a friend! Terra! Riku made a friend!” 

“Fuck, i hate you.” Riku grumbled. “Shut up. I don’t even know yet if i have or not. It’s weird. This is not my strong point.” 

“Weird how?” She asked. “And Terra says he’s proud of you.” 

Riku threw a hand over his eyes. “Ugh, no. Make him stop. I don’t know how, it's just weird.” 

“Try to explain anyway.” There was Aqua with her nurturing. 

“Feelings…” 

Aqua hummed and Riku could hear the noise around her growing faint. He could see her wandering around to find some privacy. “What kind of feelings?” 

“He was cute.” Riku muttered, embarrassed. She was one of few people he could jump right into a conversation with and not have to explain himself. “This doesn’t happen to me.” 

“It’s true it takes you a while to warm up to someone but there’s allowed to be exceptions to every rule.” Aqua said after a beat. She knew Riku’s preferences well. There had been more than one late night conversation of them bearing their souls to the other. “Were you comfortable around him?” 

“Yeah.” Riku muttered. “He talks. Like a lot, but it was nice. Like he didn’t need me to talk to hold a conversation with me. He heard me anyway.” 

“Riku.” Aqua cooed. “Honey, yes.” 

Riku groaned. “No, i should have kept my mouth shut. Don’t tell Terra. I don’t need that.” 

“Oh hush.” Aqua mused. “This is a positive thing! Getting to know someone new is good.”

Riku fought the urge to scowl but she’d know if he did. “Maybe? Who knows. I don’t even know if i’ll see him again.” He hesitated, “Cloud said i should look for a friend and not necessarily a mage partner.” 

“Really? Oddly good advice.” Aqua said and Riku had to chuckled. She and Terra had never been babied by Cloud and Squall like he had. “What do you think about that?” 

“I think it’s nice. Knowing someone. Able to pass the time with someone.” Riku tried to explain what he was feeling but he knew it wasn’t coming out right. “Even if i have to come back here to visit.” 

“The fact that your willing to do that is a good sign, i think. What’s this boy like? Besides talking too much.” 

Riku shrugged, completely uncaring that she couldn’t see it. “He’s cute.” 

“You know, i've never heard you call anyone cute. You have a picture of him?” 

“Why would i have a picture of him!?” Riku said, suddenly embarrassed. It wasn't like anyone was around. “Honestly, Aqua. Who does that?” 

“Oh, plenty of people.” She ignored his scandalized tone. “If you don’t see him again that’s okay. If you do that’s okay too. It’s a lovely idea to open up a little to someone. Even if you might be uncomfortable telling him too much.” 

“Considering he saw me fighting Heartless, i doubt that will be too much of an issue.” Riku rolled onto his stomach. 

“Well there you go. Good. Are you feeling okay?” 

“Yes. Just going to sleep. I’m tired. Was a long, stupid day. I’ll call you later.” 

“Please do, i’d like to know how this turns out, either way.” 

Riku acknowledged her with a noise. “Remember you’re only twenty-one. You don’t need to adopt every baby you see.” 

“Riku!” 

He hung up before that rant could continue. Honestly, it’s not like it was a shock to him that she and Terra wanted a family. 

Dropping his phone next to his head he shut his eyes. Morning was soon enough for Heartless hunting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

It was just before dawn when he stood on the shore looking out at the little island dubbed, the play island. He had to assume it was named that for a reason and only kids bothered to head out in that direction. It seemed a little unsafe to him but what did he know. 

Getting to the island was the current issue. He could fly there but that felt like a waste of magic. He could swim… but it was still dark out and he just didn’t feel like it. There were little boats around but he didn’t know who they belonged to. Stealing one would have been more trouble than it was worth. 

“Riku!” 

Riku jumped and looked up to see Sora jogging towards him. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Sora grinned. “You said you were headed towards the play island so i figured you would show up eventually. I also live just over there.” He gestured over his shoulder. “So you’re heading over there?” 

All those fluttery feelings from the day before returned. “Yes. Do you happen to know who owns these boats?” 

“You can use ours.” Sora said, pointing to one of the many little row boats. “It’s made the trip hundreds of times.” He jumped into the boat and started working on the rope that anchored it. “C’mon.” 

“Wait.” Riku blinked, his brain trying to over power the fluttering. “You aren’t going.” 

“Yes i am.” Sora laughed. “You’ll need someone to show you around. C’mon, i’ll even row.” 

“Sora, it could be dangerous.” Riku said, but he climbed into the little row boat anyway. It was like his body moved without his permission, drawn to Sora. Drawn to the whole idea of Sora. 

Sora shoved off from the pier and grabbed the oars with such an ease that Riku knew he hadn’t been exaggerating. He’d made this trip before. 

“It’ll be okay, Riku.” Sora beamed. “I totally believe in you! You should have seen everyone last night after you left. Everyone was so impressed. A real mage on Destiny Island! They’re real grateful too. I think there are a bunch of people who came off a little rude to you yesterday. A few of the shop owners? All of them want to apologize and offer you a token of, you know, thanks. The way you disappeared was so cool too! I mean, i know magic is real but seeing it right in front of you, wow.” 

Riku smiled faintly. “You talk quite a bit…” Shit, that sounded mean. 

“Yeah, i get that all the time.” Sora said, not looking concerned. “I just have a lot to say, you know? I know magic’s normal for you but it’s brand new to me. I guess it’s annoying though.” 

Riku swallowed and shrugged. “Actually i enjoy it. It’s nice. Don’t really get to be around people often. Even then, well, this time it's nice.” 

Sora’s smile dialed to a hundred. “You like it enough to answer a couple magic questions? I’ve been thinking about it all night? I've barely slept.” 

Generally Riku would have declined, but depending on the question he didn’t see the harm. “Okay.” 

Sora squirmed excitedly in his seat, his rowing moving out of sync for a second. “Okay, okay. What’s your favorite magic spell?” 

Riku cocked his head to the side, thinking it over. It wasn't what he expected Sora to ask first but it was easy enough to answer. “Healing spells. They’re beyond useful and i’d just miss them if i didn’t have them.”

“Really? Even against your teleporting?” Sora asked, looking nothing but honestly curious. 

Riku nodded. “There are fun spells. Complicated ones. Strong ones. None of them mean anything if i’m too tired or hurt to perform them. The heal spells come in handy.”

“You know, i bet that’s really smart. Do you get hurt all the time?” 

“Enough.” Riku sighed. “It happens.”

“I’ll bet. Is it true that magics mingle but they’re based in either light magic or dark magic?” When Riku nodded he continued. “What’s yours?” 

Riku had that old doubt clawing at him, feeling that uncomfortable roll in his stomach. “I am the only living exception. I have both.” 

It was the main reason why, even among other mages, he had trouble connecting to people. He’d been bullied as a boy for being neither light or dark. Like it was his fault he couldn’t pick one. 

“Cool!” Sora’s enthusiasm and honest delight settled Riku’s nerves. Sora didn’t know all the tricks of the trade. He didn’t know what was abnormal or valuable about him. He was just happy to learn something new. 

“I’m the only one.” Riku muttered, “So many of the masters call me Twilight Torn.” 

“I dunno if that’s a compliment or something more rude but it sounds cool either way.” Sora voice had dropped in volume, like he knew that Riku was struggling. 

“Thank you.” 

“Are you called something else? You said only some of the masters called you that.” 

Riku shrugged. “Some also call me Dream Eater.” 

“Why?” Sora had stopped rowing altogether, looking fascinated. Like he would seriously combust if he wasn't told the reason.

“I have a sigil on my back. Don’t know where i picked it up or how but i got it while training. It’s associated with the dream world. I can sorta skip back and forth.” He was saying too much, he knew he was but the way Sora’s eyes lit up meant the world to him. It was greedy but he wanted that look to last forever. 

“That’s so awesome! I didn’t know mages had titles like that. That’s really cool. Are they always different?” 

“Yeah, based on skills or traits or their magics. I have a friend who is called Sorceress Blessed. His partner is Mako Poisoned. Together though, they’re called the Wilds. They’re definitely not a pair to fuck around with.” 

“That’s amazing.” Sora nearly whispered as if it suddenly dawned on him that Riku was sharing possible sensitive information. “Why the Wilds?” 

“They’re both able to summon a beast. A wolf and a lion. It’s a scary powerful sort of magic.” 

“Ugh, that’s incredible. My life is so sadly boring next to all of this.” Sora groaned, realizing he’d stopped rowing and going back to work. “Are their other cool titles?” 

“Well,” Riku thought about it. “I have another set of friends the masters call the Wayfinders. They’re powerful but almost normal, you know, all things considered.” 

Sora chuckled. “I would not worry about being normal personally, but i guess that’s because i am and being different always seems like fun. How long have you been training?” 

“Since i was around six, i guess.” 

A touch of Sora’s smile disappeared. “Is it true they take you away from home?” 

Riku nodded. “Yes, but it’s different in many cases. Some go home for visits, or their family comes to see them. They keep in touch. Other times all ties are severed and you don’t look back.” 

“You didn’t look back, huh?” Sora asked, having guessed correctly. Riku didn’t know what about him tipped Sora off and was probably better off that way. 

“Nothing to look back at.” Riku said, looking up and hardly believing they were at the island already. Sora had practically gotten them there on autopilot and they’d been so busy talking that he’d missed the sun peeking up over the horizon. “So this is the play island?” 

“Mhm,” Sora smiled. “No rules, no adults. Just beach and imagination. Wasn’t a huge group that came here often but we sure had a better time than anyone on the main island.” 

“I believe you.” Riku got up to step on the dock and waited for Sora to tie the boat down before offering him a hand up. 

“Thanks.” Sora smiled, looking around. He wandered towards the beach with Riku close behind. “It is a bit of a mess around here. Wasn’t this bad last time i was here.” 

“When was that?” Riku asked, mouth clicking shut as soon as his feet hit the sand and he took a good look around. He knew this beach. From the shack to the trees. The bridges, the fort, the waterfall. He was almost sure that if they walked down the stretch of beach he’d see a sort of obstacle course. 

“I guess it’s been about a month. School really takes up free time. I hadn’t even realized it had been so long.” 

“Hm.” 

“As kids we’d play pirates. We’d even spar with wooden swords on this very beach.” Sora gestured. “We had treasure hunts and whatever competition we could think of. Races mostly. The last year or two it’s been mostly picnics and enjoying the alone time.” 

Riku gave into impulse and walked along the water's edge. He had to know if that obstacle course was there. 

“This one time,” Sora continued, walking by his side. “We even tried to make a raft. I’m really not sure what the hell we thought would happen once we managed it. It was not a solid plan.” 

Riku grunted, anxiety skyrocketing as he knew every turn to take. Every curve on the beach was exactly like he thought it should be. The broken scaffolding and busted bridges stood tall, maybe a little sturdier than they looked. 

This was the place he dreamed about. He’d seen it a thousand times. Why was this place real? 

“Riku?” Sora lightly brushed his fingers against Riku’s arm. “You okay?” 

Riku shook his head before he could stop himself. Sora wasn’t Squall or Aqua who he could bear his soul too. He didn’t even know him. For all he liked Sora, they were strangers. He was not doing this in front of a stranger. 

“Can i touch you?” Sora asked gently, surprising Riku further. When he nodded, all Sora did was trail his fingers up Riku’s arm to rest his hand against his shoulder. “Want to rest? Are those creatures around or something?” 

He could smell that foul darkness. It was so potent that it could only mean Darklings. It wasn’t something that belonged on this beach. This beach had been sacred to him for a long time. It was all sunshine, warmth and laughter. Riku’s own thoughts nearly had him jerking away from Sora. 

Sunshine, warmth and laughter. He knew this boy...

“How about a tour.” Sora continued softly when Riku couldn’t seem to string any words together. “We kept that raft i was talking about over here. We all had different ideas about what to name it, that was probably why it took so long to make in the first place.” 

Riku settled into listening to Sora babble. It was soothing for some reason. Usually someone chatty made Riku run the other way but there was something about Sora. Something he couldn’t put his finger on. 

He zoned in and out of listening but took a good look around as Sora led him from place to place. It was almost necessary for him to burn this little island into his memory. It was so much clearer than a dream. 

A decades worth of dreams had been spent here, but he never recalled seeing any people. That didn’t explain how he seemed to know Sora. It might however explain how he was able to be even a little comfortable around him. 

“That’s the coconut tree i fell out of when i was ten. Broke my wrist. Took me two days to work up the courage to tell anyone but i mean, it was purple. They’d have figured it out.” Sora was still talking and Riku needed to pull himself together. Not only did he have a job to do, but he was ruining his attempt at the whole friend thing. 

“You’ve been coming here a long time, huh?” Riku finally managed and he had to wonder how long he’d actually gone quiet given Sora’s brightened smile. 

“Since i was teeny. Like four or five or something. Back then one of our parents would row us out here for a bit and we’d play for a few hours. It wasn’t until we were a little older that they let us row ourselves.” 

“Sounds like good memories.” Riku muttered. He didn’t have good memories like that. Not that far back. His earliest fond memory was Cloud snapping and Riku's teacher and calling him incompetent. “What’s that?” he pointed to a beat up path that seemed hidden from view. 

“Oh!” Sora grinned. “I haven’t been in there for like a year! That’s our secret place.” 

“Whose?” 

“Mine and my brothers and sister. It’s like a cave. We’d color on the walls. Pictures and stuff. Want to see?” 

Riku nodded one, a touch shy. “How many siblings do you have?” 

“Four. Three brothers and a sister but they don’t live on the islands right now.” 

Riku followed along behind Sora as they took too the old path. “Oh?” 

“Yeah, they wanted to go wander i guess? I have a brother and a sister in Twilight Town. One brother in Radiant Garden and another in Hallow Bastion. I could have gone too but i didn’t see the point.” 

“To traveling?” Riku asked. 

Sora laughed, the sound having such a distinct melody. That sound could have been one of his oldest memories. “No. Well, not exactly. They just went to school somewhere else. They’re doing the same thing i’m doing now. Big deal. I can stay home on my comfy island to do that. If i’m gonna travel i want to take in the sights. Do new things, try new foods. Explore!” He grinned. “I guess i’ll do that when i’m done with school.” 

“A worthy goal.” Riku muttered. Traveling was all he knew anymore. He didn’t know how to stay in one place and live in a space bigger than his car. 

They strolled down the path and it wasn’t until they came to the mouth of the cave that the scent finally hint Riku. He’d been distracted by Sora so badly that he hadn’t even noticed. Sulfur and grime. Dust and piss. 

Riku thrust his arm out, keeping Sora for passing him. “Go back to the boat.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Nest.” Riku said, a strange overprotective growl to his voice. 

“In… in there?” 

“Sora. Move your ass.” Riku said, keyblade appearing in his hand. 

There was a hesitation. He was almost waiting for Sora to argue with him but with a put out sound Sora turned and headed back down the path. 

Riku didn’t want Sora in danger, but the pressure of magic against his skin and the haze he was starting to see betrayed this nest being much bigger than he thought it was. He’d taken on big nests before but never when having someone close by to protect. 

Heartless like to put their nest near, but not in populated areas. They didn’t like to be disturbed in the nest which usually made things easier for mages. 

His keyblade was aglow, lighting the path in front of him as he made his way into the cave. The response was immediate. Heartless appeared one after another and Riku was used to fighting in close quarters. Swordsmanship had been drilled into him for years and he fought with a rage. Thunder, wind, and gravity spells spun around the small space destroying the visible Heartless. The real problem didn’t arise until the Darklings started crawling out of the crevices. He’d known they were there, he could smell them but that didn’t make it any easier. Darklings were stronger than their counterparts. 

This hissed, growled, taunted. Worse, they whispered. Unlike Heartless, Darklings could speak, their words haunting. 

“Uh!” Riku grunted when he was slammed into the cave wall and like dark stream, the Darklings and remaining Heartless blew out of the cave and onto the island. 

“Shit. Shit, Sora.” Riku coughed, getting back to his feet and running back out into the light. The creatures had darkened the life of the island like a plague and those screeching sounds only grew louder. Anything that came within range was taken out with extreme prejudice. 

“Sora, get off the island!” He yelled, not sure if Sora could hear him or not. He felt the sigil on his back pulse, help willing and ready to come. 

As easy as breathing, Riku swung that imaginary door open that seemed to live inside him. An entire colony of Komory Bat’s appeared, the wings fluttering powerfully in the air before they took off to fight against whatever Heartless or Darkling they found first. 

They gave Riku plenty of breathing room to get back to the beach were Sora was cornered on the docks. Heartless swarmed the rowboat and Darklings wobbled ever closer. Riku could tell even at a distance that Sora was contemplating diving into the water. 

“Blizzara!” Riku threw his magic around as if he had an unlimited supply. The smell was getting to him, not the creatures themselves but _their_ smell on _this_ beach. It didn’t belong here. 

“Riku!” Sora’s voice sounded worried. He gasped the second a Darkling lunged at him but it was cut off by one of Riku’s dream eaters. “Riku, what should i do!?” 

“Stay on land! Water won’t help you!” Riku yelled, keyblade slicing through creatures. He needed to find the queen of the nest and the others would react nervously. 

“Not a good option!” Sora yelled, zigzagging back down the dock. Even having no idea what they were he’d grasped pretty quickly that the bats weren’t trying to hurt him. He avoided every Heartless and Darkling that swiped at him and there was a moment Riku froze. He was stuck watching Sora’s movements as if he were the one under a spell. He was untrained and artless but graceful at the same time. He was clearly athletic and had spent a great deal of time running in his life. He couldn’t attack, but he could defend himself by dodging.

Maybe he didn’t need as much protection as Riku had originally assumed, but the distraction cost him. He was pulled out of his thoughts when his arm was sliced open by a laughing Darkling. 

“Weak...ness...Weak...ness.” It taunted. 

Riku sneered, a cure spell wrapping around his arm as he raised his keyblade to continue the fight. 

“Weak...ness...Gonna die.” 

“Shut it.” Riku grumbled, flashing from place to place to get rid of the biggest problems first. It was always a pain in the ass when they sank into the shadows to hide but Heartless were impatient. It didn’t take long for them to reappear. 

“Riku!” Sora yelled, the fear in his tone grabbing all of Riku’s attention. Sora stood in the middle of the beach, eyes wide as a Darkling twice the size of all the others barreled closer. Why the fuck was the Queen after Sora?

Riku teleported in front of Sora with little time to assess what was in front of him. He attacked blindly shooting fire from his keyblade as claws came down across his face. It knocked him back into Sora who gasped, something like terror underneath as he realized how bad this was. 

“Riku…” Sora was panting, looking around and realizing they were slowly being circled. “Riku!” 

“I got it.” Riku grumbled, calling for assistance. A Keeba Tiger appeared, roaring at the insult the Queen has caused by striking Riku before attacking. The Queen struggled, but Riku’s tiger didn’t fuck around. 

Sora hissed and he was hit from behind and Riku didn’t bother to heal himself this time before straightening. Keyblade in hand he worked through the pain and kept fighting. He knew he was making headway but it was hard to tell in the middle of a battle. 

“Oh my god, these things just keep coming.” Sora’s voice shook and he yelped when a Heartless jumped at him. He raised his arms to cover his face and his hands glowed with a light bright enough to destroy the creature without contact. “What...?” 

“The fuck…?” Riku finished, surprised. He could feel it from where he was, the warmth of the light magic that coated Sora’s hands. “Wow…” 

“This is… what do i do!?” Sora asked quickly, the panic in his voice telling Riku that this really was his first experience. 

Riku grunted, bringing his blade down across another Darkling. “Just hold your hands out! That’s strong enough to ward them off if not destroy them.” 

Sora did just that. Holding his hands out seemed to work on any creature that got within five feet of him. Heartless were destroyed and Darklings jerked away, shaking their heads out and scampering away from the pain the light caused. 

“This is cool! This is really cool!” Sora laughed, fear dissolving the more the light grew. “Hey look! Can i use this to?” 

Riku turned, feeling his jaw go slack. In Sora’s hand was a keyblade, one somewhat different from Riku’s but it was still a weapon of great power. “Swing it!” 

Sora did and it seemed those spars as a kid with wooden swords weren’t all talk. He destroyed a Darkling with three swings. He wasn’t trained, but the result was still the same. 

“Works for me.” Riku muttered. “Don’t swing at my bats!” 

Sora laughed. “Got it!” With the sword in his hand he seemed less afraid. He really was hard to spook. Between the two of them and Riku’s dream eaters, it only took a few more minutes to clear the island. Hopefully it would be a long time before another pack tried to make a new nest here. With a guttural roar, it was all too clear that Riku's tiger had defeated the Queen.

“Riku, Riku!” Sora let himself fall onto his back on the sand, keyblade disappearing. “That was awesome! What did you do?” 

“What did i do?” Riku asked exasperated as he sat beside Sora on the beach. “I didn’t do anything. You’re the one that just summoned a weapon out of light magic.” 

“But i don’t have light magic! I don’t have any magic!” 

Riku snorted and looked down at Sora. He got that fluttery feeling in his stomach again. “It seems you do. It’s incredibly strong light magic. For your first time using it, i’m floored.” 

“Really?” Sora grinned. “I just tried to make something like yours. That’s what popped into my hand. It was easy really.” 

“Sora, that was difficult magic. Making a breeze of wind is easy. Making a little static is easy. Maybe making something levitate a little is easy. Forming a weapon in your hand? That’s advanced magic.” 

“Then,” Sora frowned, excitement fading a little while he looked nervous and sat up. “How did i do it?” 

“No idea.” Riku said, reaching out to one of his bats that flew closer and nuzzled against him. “Thank you for the help.” 

“So, okay i have about a thousand questions but let’s start with, what are these freaking adorable bats?” Sora pet the one Riku held with a grin. “A bunch of them really saved me.” 

“Remember i told you some of the masters call me Dream Eater?” 

“Right?” 

“Well these are real dream eaters that i can summon from the dream world. They’re my friends. This one is called a Komory Bat.” 

Sora seemed enamored, petting the creature who loved every second of his attention. “Can all mage’s summon them or just you?” 

Riku shrugged. “I’m the only one i know that can but that doesn’t mean they’re aren’t others. I really don’t know.” 

The colony of bats circled around them before disappearing one by one, presumably heading back to the dream world. The tiger approached next, a swagger in it’s movements after taking down the Queen. It butted it’s head against Riku’s, getting its own thank you. 

“This is a Keeba Tiger. A brilliant one.” Riku complimented his creature. “Quite a strong one. You can touch.” he added when Sora seemed to be holding back asking. 

Sora offered an excited hum and moved up onto his knees to pet the tigers head. “You are the absolute coolest. This is just normal to you. Do you fight nests like that all the time?” 

“They’re all a little different, but yeah.” 

Sora nodded, biting his lip. “Alone?” 

“Yeah.” Riku said, letting his tiger disappear back to the world of dreams. “Since i finished my training and was given a master title.” 

Sora sat back in the sand, shifting uncomfortably. “This seems too dangerous to do alone. Didn’t you say your friends were partners?” 

“Mhm.” Riku reached out and put a hand on Sora’s back. “Curaga.” 

Sora inhaled, the green glow seeping into his skin and taking away the pain. It wasn’t just his sore back but his thigh and shoulder and every bruise and scrape he’d just gotten that disappeared. “Wow.” 

The spell had been strong enough to even heal Riku’s own wounds and while he was still streaked with blood, he was healed beneath it. 

“You know, you were right. Those heal spells do come in handy.” Sora smiled. “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” Riku smiled a little but even he knew how wary and strained it must be. “I gotta tell you Sora, i don’t really know what to do next.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Riku sighed, “Magic as strong as yours should be reported. You should be allowed the benefit of training it. Not only is it safer for you but you should learn to use it.” 

“Huh,” Sora actually smiled. “So you don’t think it was a fluke? Where do the swords even go?”

“It’s a magic summoning, Sora.” Riku muttered, looking almost shy. “Would you be okay with that? Training your magic?” 

“Wait,” Sora stared as if the words had only just sunken in. “You mean like, i could become a mage?” 

“Well, yes. You’re light magic is incredible and that was only in its raw, unrefined state. Trained it would be, i don’t even know. Blinding.” Riku offered. 

Sora went pink and his excitement came in the form of a little dance. “Yes. Yes, yes, yes! What about you?” 

“What about me?” 

“Can’t you teach me?” Sora beamed. “You don’t have a partner. I could be your partner! You know, once i’m done being a trainee and all.” 

“I’m…” 

“C’mon, Riku please!” Sora gripped his arm. “I’ll be such a good student!” 

Riku’s stomach went back to hurting and he felt oddly lightheaded. “It’s not really up to me, you know? I’m a master but that doesn’t mean i’m really high up on the food chain. It just means i’ve mastered my magic.” 

“But you could.” 

“I mean, i’ve never had a student but i’m probably qualified…” 

Sora did another little dance. “Great! I want you to be my teacher. If some old guys with magic want me to learn then i should get the teacher i want. That makes sense.”

Riku breathed out shakily. “Not sure it works like that.” 

“Well it should. You need a partner, right.” Sora paused, having a short quiet moment where Riku felt like he saw more than he should. “Why don’t you have one?” 

“Because i’m a freak.” Riku muttered. “Doesn’t work out for me.”

Sora reached out to flick Riku’s ear, earning a curse from him. “That’s stupid. Don’t say stupid things. You’re not a freak. Why would you say that?” 

He didn’t want to tell Sora he’d heard it enough growing up. Didn’t want to tell him what some of the master’s thought about him. “Every pair is supposed to sync. Be compatible. One magic stemming from light while the other’s stems from darkness. I am Twilight Torn. I’m both. I’ve had trial periods with others and no one ever worked out. Nothing felt right. I was better off alone.” 

Sora huffed. “I know it was dangerous just now and i respect that but it was fun too. I liked fighting beside you. I think it felt right.” 

Riku swallowed, anxiety returning. What did he do? How did he not ruin this. “To be fair, you’ve never fought with anyone else. Picking your partner isn’t something to do on a whim.”

“Don’t care. This felt right.” Sora repeated, suddenly turning to face Riku. “Wait, does partner just mean _partner_ of does it mean _partner_.” Every time he said the word he had a different cadence. “You said they sync. Is that a euphemism?” 

“Oh my god.” Riku dropped his face into his hand. “It’s different for every set.” 

Sora hummed, fairly unimpressed. “Fine be that way. Are the Wilds lovers?”

“Yes.” 

“And the Wayfinders?” 

“Yes…” 

“Well then.” Sora smirked. 

Riku sighed loudly, his face aflame. “The idea is to have a bond. You are in dangerous situations and you need to have someone beside you that will watch your back. That can mean a lot of things. Family. A best friend. A lover.” 

“Well,” Sora snickered. “Been kinda watching your back since i first saw you ordering dinner so…” 

Riku didn’t think his face could get any hotter. “What?” 

“You’re cute.” Sora said bluntly. “I mean obviously i didn’t foresee all this. I still think i could make a good partner. I guess i have light magic but i’m not the least bit put off by you having a half and half. It’s amazing. I was enchanted before i even know what i was enchanted with.” 

“I’m…” Riku tried to keep himself from hiding. “I’m not good with people.” He didn’t know why but he had to clarify his problems. He had to give Sora an opportunity to back out.

“That’s okay, i’m great with people.” Sora smiled, raising his arms teasingly. “Compatible!” 

“You…” Riku managed a small smile. “You’re right there.” 

Sora scooted closer and nudged his shoulder against Riku’s. “Well then? What do you say? You teach me how to use magic. I’ll follow you wherever. We start as friends.” his smile grew. “And see what happens.” 

This was more than unorthodox and frankly he wasn’t sure if they’d get away with it. What would the masters say when the found out? Would they care? He was technically qualified… “Yeah, okay.” 

“Yes!” Sora beamed throwing his arms around Riku’s neck. “This is gonna be great!” Normally he would have jerked away from the contact, but Sora was so warm. It didn’t like an invasion that made his skin crawl. It was comfortable.

Riku smiled warmly, it felt stupid but he was excited to tell Cloud he’d made a friend. “I think you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series ended up being a lot more fun to write for than i was anticipating so.. part 2 has been started.


End file.
